A winding machine and a method of the kind described in the opening part of this specification is known from DE 195 08 032 A1. The revolver member is driven in the same direction of rotation as the winding spindles. The traversing device and the winding spindles are provided on one side of the yarn while the contact roller is mounted on the other side of the yarn in order to provide a wrapping angle of &gt;90.degree.. Provided in the region of the traversing device is a first yarn guide which is movable in parallel relationship to the winding spindle direction and which serves in the change position to lift the yarn out of the traversing device on the one hand and to bring it into the catch region of the empty tube, on the other hand. Disposed on a pivotal arm is a second yarn guide which can be pivoted into the gap between the empty tube and the bobbin or package. The second yarn guide has an edge which extends inclinedly with respect to the winding spindle direction, and a catch slot or incision for the yarn, by means of which the yarn, as it leaves it, is deposited in the form of a roll portion or raised portion, on the surface of the full bobbin or package. Advantageously that known winding machine uses only two yarn guides which are driven in the form of separate units and are provided as such at different locations. A disadvantage is that this design configuration increases the structural expenditure for the two yarn guides and the drive means which are required therefor. In addition, the two yarn guides are arranged in such a relative position with respect to each other that, in the change position, the yarn is deflected considerably out of the normal laying triangle and is subjected to very severe stressing. The design configuration and mode of operation of the second yarn guide is admittedly advantageous insofar as the wrapping angle of the yarn in the catch region of the empty tube is increased. However, that suffers from the disadvantage that the yarn tension is additionally increased thereby. For many situations of use it is found to be a nuisance that, after the yarn is lifted out of the traversing device and before the second yarn guide performs its inward pivotal movement, the first yarn guide deposits the yarn on the full bobbin in a first roll portion thereon, to which then a second roll portion is further added when the yarn is caught by the second yarn guide and deposited on the full bobbin. There is also the disadvantage that, in the change position of the winding spindles, the yarn is guided along the surface of the empty tube by the movement of the first yarn guide which takes place in the winding spindle direction, with the yarn being subjected to the effect of a corresponding friction. The yarn is displaced in rubbing contact against the surface of the empty tube into the catch region of the empty tube, by virtue of the relative movement between the first and second yarn guides. As the catch region of the empty tube is disposed outside the traversing stroke movement and the spacing between the two yarn guides perpendicularly to the winding spindle direction is not particularly great, it is necessary for the first yarn guide to be given a relatively long stroke movement outside the traversing stroke motion in order to achieve the required heavily inclined position of the yarn with respect to the catch region. That friction which damages the yarn over a corresponding length is further increased by virtue of the fact that the second yarn guide increases the wrapping angle with which the yarn comes into contact with the surface of the empty tube. If foreign bodies or damage is to be found on the surface of the tube, it is not impossible that the yarn, which is travelling at high speed, is unintentionally severed at that point, thereby causing a disturbance in operation.
There are many winding machines which operate with three yarn guides whereby basically the expenditure in terms of design and drive of those three yarn guides is increased. Such a winding machine is known for example from DE 29 07 848 C2. In this case also the first yarn guide is disposed in the region of the traversing device and serves to lift the yarn out of the traversing device and position it relative to the catch or capture region of the empty tube. The second and third yarn guides are even provided in duplicate and mounted on the revolver member in the respective sectors between the two winding spindles. In this case also the second yarn guide serves to lay the end of the departing yarn on the full bobbin while the third yarn guide co-operates with the first yarn guide, more specifically in such a way that the yarn is positioned between those two yarn guides perpendicularly to the winding spindle direction and thus relative to the catch region of the empty tube. The catch region is formed by a slot or incision on the periphery of the empty tube, being disposed perpendicularly to the winding spindle direction. The winding spindles are driven in opposite relationship to the revolver member. The duplicated, second and third yarn guides are inevitably also entrained with the rotary movement of the revolver member, whereby the yarn is considerably deflected, with an increase in the yarn tension. In the change position, the yarn is stretched between the first and third yarn guides and guided under friction acting thereon along the surface of the empty tube until it comes into the groove or incision where it is caught. The orientation of the yarn, which is effected at a right angle to the winding spindle direction, is admittedly advantageous in regard to anchorage of the yarn in the catch region. On the other hand the catch region must be formed by a groove or incision which extends perpendicularly to the winding spindle direction. It is not possible to form the catch region in another fashion.